Cursed
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Co-written with: Goldenwolf88.Dean makes a Witch mad and so she puts a Curse on him. The same Witch puts a Curse on Stanford and soon the Student's are on a Murdering Frenzy. Can the group get rid of the Witch before she destroys them all?
1. Jess delivers baby

Story: Cursed Fic #4

Series: Going Back Again

Co-written with: makes a Witch mad and so she puts a Curse on him. The same Witch puts a Curse on Stanford and soon the Student's are on a Murdering Frenzy. Can the group get rid of the Witch before she destroys them all?

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters of Supernatural or Kelly Clarkson. Elliot is a made up belongs to Goldenwolf88.

"Ok..gotta drive like Dean." Sam sped off to the hospital and made it there in about five minutes. Maggie, Dean, Elliot and Kelly were meeting them at the hospital. Sam helped Jessica inside and they quickly got her a room.

Meanwhile In the E.R.......

Once she was drugged up on pain killers, Jess looked over at Kelly. Very few people were allowed in the room with her. Sam, Kelly and Maggie. "Kelly, I'm sorry I ruined you guy's get to-gether".

Kelly looked over at her friend "Hey, don't worry about it! There will be more get to-gethers. Your in labor, what's important is that this baby comes into the world okay!"

Jess smiled "You're a great friend Kelly." she was glad Kelly wasn't mad.

Maggie talked to Jessica's doctor, who told her that the baby should be along in a few hours. He had another patient so he went to check on her. "All right, so I guess now we just wait," Maggie said, handing Jessica a glass of water. "The contractions should be starting soon."

Jess looked over to Maggie and said "Oh Great. I'm definitely not looking forward to that". she took a sip of the water. "Where is Dean and Elliot?" she asked.

"They're outside, getting you some food that doesn't come from the hospital. Sam told them you hate hospital food." Said Maggie.

Jess raised her eyebrows. "You mean, I get to eat real food here? And yeah, I hate Hospital food. Reminds me too much of School lunch".

"Agreed!" Said Maggie and Sam at the same time.

A few hours later, Jess was ready to deliver. The contractions kept getting worse. "OW. It really hurts!"

"Squeeze my hand," Sam said, leaning in close to her.

She began to squeeze Sam's hand. She just hoped she wouldn't wind up breaking it.

A few hours later, everything was quiet. The doctors had taken the baby away to wash him and give him a check up. Sam brought him back in and sat on the side of Jessica's bed. "Look who I have," he said.

Jess looked over at their baby nestled in Sam's arms. He looked so perfect. Just like his smiled at Sam "He's so tiny. I'm a bit afraid I might wind up dropping him".

Sam laughed. "I'm more clumsy than you are. We both know you're going to be a great mother."

Jess "I hope so. I hope we can protect him and give him everything he needs." She took the baby in her arms. He laid there nestled in a blue blanket. And he had been washed. "He's got your Hazel eyes Sam". she said smiling at him.

"Yeah, but thankfully the rest looks like you." Said Sam.

Jess smiled and nodded then she held John Dean close and took his small hand into her. "Hey there, John Dean, I am your mommy. I hope your going to like me". The baby seemed to grin up at her and made cooing sounds. Could babies really smile? Jess wondered. She looked at Sam "Think the others is ready to see him?"

Sam nodded and called in everyone. Kelly and Maggie immediately went over and started playing with the baby and talking to Jess, making sure she was ok.

Jess told them she was doing fine and so was the baby. Dean walked in following Elliot. He was unsure of how to react around babies. Would his nephew even like him holding him? What if he dropped the baby? He began to feel more nervous.

Elliot leaned over and whispered to Dean. "I hope Maggie and Kelly don't start getting ideas..." He joked trying to lighten Dean's mood.

Dean smirked at Elliot and whispered back "Yeah. Last thing we need is more Deans and Elliot's Around".

Sam walked over to Dean and Elliot holding his new baby boy. "Anyone want a turn holding him?"

Dean looked at his nephew a little nervously. "What's his name? And can I hold him?" he reached for the little guy.

"John Dean," Sam said grinning as he handed the baby to Dean.

Dean held his nephew and namesake. "I have a namesake? Gee why would anyone want to name a baby after me? It's kinda cool I guess".

Kelly looked at Elliot "I want a dozen babies like this one". she was starry eyed and fell in love with the baby at once.

Jess "I actually named him after you and John Winchester".

"A dozen?" Elliot said in an uncharacteristically high voice.

Kelly looked at him she could see that he was about to panic. She laughed playfully. "No silly. I Was only kidding! I maybe want three or four but that's it!" she hugged him. She began to wonder, would her crazy schedule allow her to become a mom?!


	2. Dean meets Charlotte

Elliot hugged Kelly back, still having to take a deep breath.

She smiled up at him "Relax. I couldn't handle a dozen babies. All that crying, and a dozen diaper changing! I'd have to hire at least twelve dozen nannies!" she joked.

"We are going to have to save up a lot of money," sighed Elliot.

Kelly looked at him beginning to wonder if Elliot wanted any kids at all. "Money isn't a problem. I am a International Pop star Icon after all and have been singing for nearly five years. There is plenty of money in my vault at the bank".

"Was kidding, but thanks for making me feel inferior with my cop salary," he grinned.

Kelly turned beet red. She hadn't meant to come across that way. "I'm sorry about that I mean well with what I say most of the time. With your salary, I was thinking we could put yours with mine since we will be working together and living together. And that will take care of expenses".

Elliot kissed her. "I'm kidding. I know we'll be fine."

Kelly kissed him back feeling relieved some "So this means you want kids in the future?"

"Yes." said Elliot.

Kelly smiled at him "I think you will be a great dad because you're a great boyfriend so far". she put her arms around his neck.

Dean talked to his nephew some and then said to Maggie "Hey look, I think this kid just smiled at me".

Maggie smiled. "You're good with kids." She didn't sound surprised.

"I can be loveable. Isn't that right John Dean?" he cooed at him. The baby cooed and smiled.

Maggie just rolled her ryes and smiled.

Two days later, Jess and the baby were allowed to come home. Both mom and baby were healthy. Jess was tired when they came home "I'm so tired and hungry". she said. The baby was in a car seat in the back.

Sam got John out of the car and followed Jessica inside. "Why don't you go lay down and I'll make you some lunch."

"Sounds good", said Jess then she made her way to their bedroom and drifted off to sleep.

A couple days later, Maggie was showing Dean around Stanford campus when a young woman with blonde hair and silver eyes bumped into them.

"Margaret?" asked the girl.

Maggie put on a bright smile that looked authentic, but Dean could tell it was fake. "Hi, Charlotte."

Charlotte barely listened. She was too busy checking out Dean. "Who's this?"

"My fiancé, Dean." Maggie introduced the two

"Well, Dean, I must say I am glad to meet you," Charlotte said. She ignored the fact that Dean put his hand out to shake hers and instead just kissed him on the lips. Charlotte walked away, grinning.

Maggie dropped the smile and actually raised her hand to send a hex Charlotte's way, but then thought better of it. "That...ooh!" Maggie was too mad for words. Charlotte had always been a rival of hers. Maggie tried to be civil, but every time she got something Charlotte didn't, Charlotte tried to take away whatever Maggie had. More often than not, Charlotte didn't deserve it because she barely worked for anything.

Dean tried to understand what just happened. He was just being friendly to the girl and offered to shake her hand when she had the nerve to just kiss him and he was already taken! He cursed calling the girl B****. He hoped Maggie wasn't mad at him because the girl had kissed him. When Charlotte kissed him, Dean had pushed the girl away in respect of Maggie being beside him.

"Who was that?" Dean asked wondering where the girl had come from. "And why did she just made a pass at me? Are you two friends?"

Charlotte made her way back to Campus but took a look back at Dean. He was so cute! It was hard to believe that he was with Maggie. But he wouldn't be for long she thought. I could make him all mine just by using a little bit of magic. She wanted Dean and she was going to get Dean. Tonight she had to work on a spell that would win Dean over. She grinned as she made her way to class.

"That horrible excuse of a person is Charlotte. She, I mean... we aren't friends. She hates me. I don't really even know why." Maggie crossed her arms, looking disturbed. "She's also a witch."

"Maybe she's just jealous of you. That tends to happen around women. Maybe she wants something of yours that she can't have". said Dean then he jokingly said "Maybe I should stay on her good side. If I don't watch it, she could put a curse on me or even turn me into a frog."

"Yeah, she wants you now," sighed Maggie.

Dean put his arms around Maggie and looked her in the eyes. "Maggie, I want you to know this now. You're the one who I am engaged to and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and not her. If I wanted Charlotte, I would have found some way of meeting her long time ago and If I did that, I wouldn't have met you. You're the only one I want to be with. You know that, right?"


	3. Charlotte's Evil Spell

"Yeah, but that doesn't make her any less of a nightmare." Maggie smiled and kissed Dean on the lips, ignoring the students whooping in the background.

Dean kissed her back deeply loving her scent of Aroma. He loved the smell of shampoo she wore down to the perfume. He was so lucky to have her he didn't want anyone like Charlotte to ruin everything. "Whatever happens, we can handle it". he said.

The next day, Charlotte was beginning a spell. Well, not a spell so much as a hex. "Dean Winchester will be mine." The previous day, she had snagged a piece of his hair and a piece of Maggie's. "But first, a spell on Stanford to keep Miss Maggie busy." Charlotte began to chant in Latin as she threw ingredients into a pot on her stove. It suddenly made a big pop and a lot of smoke issued from the pot.

Later that day, Maggie was walking out of her classroom. It seemed like the day would never end. The only thing getting her through was the fact that she was seeing Dean after work. Maggie rounded the corner only to hear a scream and see a group of boys attacking one of the college freshmen. "HEY!" yelled Maggie. She ran over to the group but it was too late. The freshman was lying on the ground, blood pouring from his face. He was dead. The group of boys tried to run away, but not before Maggie cast a spell, locking them in place for when the police came.

Dean, Sam, Elliot, Kelly and Maggie met up soon after to look at the scene. They were the only ones who investigated cases like this. Kelly looked at the victim and listened as Maggie explained what had happened. "I wonder what would cause a bunch of College boys to attack freshmen like that?" she asked.

Dean replied "I don't know. But me and Sam are planning to get to the bottom of things. I mean, you hear about hazing all the time, but normally it doesn't happen like this. You expect this sort of thing in High School, but not in College. Something weird is definitely going on".

Maggie sighed. "It's something supernatural. After the freshman was dead, they didn't remember anything."

"Definitely dodgy." Elliot said.

Before the end of the day, there had been 15 more killings. None of the victims had anything in common. Seven were females, all in different classes, all different ages. The remaining 8 were male; again, all different ages, all in different classes. All 15 had come from different cities. The killers ranged from groups, to pairs to single individuals. About 50 students were now in jail. There had also been seven rape victims and four muggings on campus that day.

By seven o'clock that night, Maggie was exhausted. She found a couple hex bags in class rooms and was taking them home to examine them. Little did she know, Charlotte had just cast a spell to make Dean hate Maggie. She fumbled with her keys a little bit before she finally opened her door. She dropped her bag on the floor and said, "Dean! I'm home!" After sitting on the couch, all Maggie wanted to do was sleep.

Dean was upstairs listening to rock music a bit too loud. He had Ac/Dc cranked up loud on his stereo. And he was getting drunk. Charlotte was over to keep him company. When Maggie was gone most of the time, he was lonely. So he thought having another woman over would be fun and challenging.

Charlotte danced around Dean. She was slowly taking her clothes off and Dean was watching her grinning. He didn't seem to notice or care that Maggie had just gotten home. "Your one sexy babe". he said to Charlotte and got up to dance with her.

Charlotte giggled. The spell had worked! Dean was now falling for her hard. It was only a matter of time before he was hers. She reached over and kissed his lips. Dean kissed her back and soon they were heated in passionate kiss.

Maggie walked up to her room and saw Dean embracing and kissing a near naked Charlotte. "Dean? What the hell!" She yanked Charlotte off of him. "In my bedroom? If you're going to cheat go somewhere else!" That said, Maggie chanted a spell that caused both Dean and Charlotte to fly out of her house and land in the yard, unable to get back in.

Maggie sat down on her bed, and pulled her knees up to her chest. How could Dean do this to her? They were engaged. She pulled off the engagement ring circling her finger. Did this mean nothing to him? Maggie called Jessica and Kelly via three-way calling on her cell phone. "Dean's cheating on me.." she said in-between sobs.

Kelly answered her cell phone at Elliot's house. Elliot and Sam were digging up more info about the recent killing sprees on Campus. She and Jess both listened to Maggie on three-way. Kelly brought the cell phone outside to have a more private talk. Jess had to stay home with the baby.

Kelly frowned upon hearing what Charlotte and Dean were doing. It all just seemed a bit odd including the killings that were happening. "Maggie, just slow down. It all sounds like to me that Dean isn't being himself. I think Charlotte is controlling him. I think she put a spell on Dean so that he could be hers and put a spell also on the Campus to keep you and us busy. "

Jess agreed with Kelly "Kelly is right. It sounds like a Cursed spell to us. We need to figure out how to reverse the spell to make it go away. And you need to fight for Dean. It's not his fault that he's under control of someone else. His life could be in danger if Charlotte put a spell over him."

"I know how to reverse a curse...I'll work on that and you two see if you can figure out if Dean is under a spell or not." Maggie hung up and then went upstairs to her attic. She pulled out her Book of Shadows and a few ingredients. Within 30 minutes, she had the spell on the school reversed. She called Kelly back and asked if there was any word with Dean and Charlotte.

"Will do that". Kelly said and hung up to as well. She told Elliot she was going out for a bit and would be back soon. She got Jess and Jess hired a babysitter to watch John Dean. They both went to go spy on Dean . They found the two in a nearby nightclub and Dean seemed like he was under some spell. Kelly nearly gasped when Charlotte injected him with some serum. She answered the cell back in the car "Dean is under some kind of spell, Maggie. And we even saw Charlotte inject him with some needle".

"Great..." muttered Maggie. Mixing magic with medicine was not a good idea, ever. Soon, it would take a toll on Dean's body. "If you can find the needle, take it. We need it to figure out what she's putting into him. Can you meet me at my house with the needle?" While she was on the phone with Kelly, Maggie was busy looking up how to get rid of an obsession spell. She figured that was the only thing that would make Dean forget about her. Little did Maggie know that the Anti-Curse she just put on Stanford wasn't strong enough, mainly because of how upset she was about Dean. While she was on the phone, more murders were being committed.

"Of course, I can see if I can get the needle and I'll bring it to you ASAP". soon, her and Maggie had hung up and Jess and Kelly both snuck into Charlotte's place to try to get the needle. Charlotte was dumb for a Witch and didn't think to lock the doors. It looked like she was a bit occupied with Dean and they had the bedroom door closed. Kelly knew Elliot wouldn't be too happy with her going off on her own, but she had to do this for Maggie, and plus she had Jess to back her up. That is, if they didn't get in trouble themselves. Kelly spotted the needle on the floor near the couch. She snuck over and picked it up then her and Jess drove back to Maggie's once they got out of the house without being seen. "Found the needle!" said Kelly as they entered Maggie's house.


	4. The girls get rid of Charlotte

Maggie looked like she was on the verge of tears again. "That's great, but I don't know if I have time to deal with that right now. There are still murders going on at Stanford. I just got a call saying that the school is closed until they figure out what's going on. Charlotte is behind all of this. I know it. I may need you two to say a spell with me to get the curse off Stanford. I don't know if I can do it by myself."

Kelly nodded "I understand, we can help you with the spell. But you've got to get Dean away from Charlotte. If you want him back. He's still got that medicine in his system and it could kill him. "

Meanwhile, Dean had somehow gotten out of his Witch entrance and looked at Charlotte above him "What the Hell?" then he threw her off him. "Get off me!" Charlotte glared up at him from the floor. Dean couldn't remember how he had gotten to her place. He had to get out of there and go to Sam's. Then he thought of Maggie and how she had threw him out. "Christ", he muttered and got on his clothes. Walking outside, he saw his Impala there. He got in it and began to drive away, tires squealing. Whatever Charlotte had drugged him with was slowly working. He felt weak, tired, sick, and his vision blurred a bit. He struggled to keep the car on the road.

Charlotte watched Dean drive off . She was pissed at him. "He won't get very far". she said.

Maggie started to think. Dean was the most important thing in her life. Would he be upset if she saved him instead of innocents at Stanford? 'God, I hope I'm going the right thing,' she thought. "Ok, fine. I'll go get Dean." Maggie snapped her fingers and she was in the Impala with Dean. "Pull over, Dean." Dean looked bad, Maggie started to worry that she hadn't arrived in time.

Kelly in the meantime drove her and Jess back to her and Elliot's place. Mary Dean's mother was called to baby sit John Dean until everything got sorted. Kelly's plan was to have her and Jess find a spell that would get rid of the Curse. If that didn't work, then she would have to find some way to kill the witch then that would end the Curse. Maybe Elliot and Sam could help them to destroy the Witch she thought. She arrived home and went into the living room. "Elliot! Sam!" time for a meeting".

Dean felt like crap on the inside. He started to run a fever, and was constantly having chills. He could barely control his car. He was surprised when Maggie entered the car. He thought she had given up on him. Doing as she said, he pulled over to the side of the road "Maggie, " he coughed.  
"I'm so sorry about everything". he looked at her. "It wasn't my fault, Charlotte, she put a curse on me".

Maggie ignored him and simply said, "You're sick." She put the car in park and then leaned over so that she was close to Dean. Putting her hands on either side of his face, she said a spell. Whatever Charlotte injected Dean with was now out of his system. Maggie slumped into the passenger seat, exhausted. She'd used a lot of energy and magic today and the effects were starting to show. "Better now?" she asked.

Dean nodded and thanked her. "Maggie, I really am sorry. If Charlotte hadn't drugged me or put a Curse on me, I wouldn't have cheated on you." Once he saw he wasn't getting through to her Dean mumbled to himself "Why are women so freaking complicated?" then he said to her "If you want, I can have my things out by this afternoon. I'll go stay at some hotel. I guess by now, you don't want to marry me." Dean decided if Maggie was going to be stubborn and hard headed, then he was going to be stubborn back. He had done apologized twice and it was up to her now if she still wanted to marry him.

"Dean, it's fine. It really is.. I"m just so tired..." Maggie trailed off and then fainted.

Dean was relieved to hear that. At least Maggie wasn't planning on kicking him out. Dean started the car back up and drove back to Maggie's home. He carried her into the house and into bed. While waiting for her to get up, Dean hoped she was going to be alright. He figured her using her powers made her feel exhausted. While she slept, Dean fixed Supper. He hoped she had an appetite for something tasty. He fixed a Tuna pasta dinner.

A few hours later, Maggie awoke to the smell of delicious food. During her nap, she had a dream that Dean was still with Charlotte. She was so exhausted that she didn't realize it was only a dream. Stumbling downstairs, Maggie opened her eyes and yawned. She looked confused. "Dean?" she asked. "You're back?"

Dean finished cooking and cut off the stove. Seeing Maggie was awake, he looked at her "Of Course. I could never leave you Maggie. You found me when I was sick and healed me. I broke free of Charlotte once I found out what she was doing. You hungry? I've got supper made. I fixed garlic bread along with Tuna pasta, your favorite."

Maggie nodded but on her way to the table she stopped and hugged Dean. "Don't scare me like that again," she whispered.

He hugged her back surprised. "Scare you? Now why would I do something like that? I thought you were done with me when you kicked me out of the house. Now, that really did scare me to think you didn't love me anymore. I'm surprised that you even bothered to save my life."

"I love you, Dean. I'll always save you." Said Maggie.

"I love you to Maggie. And I'll always be there when you need me to through the good times and the bad and when you need help to". reassured Dean. He hugged her close as if he was afraid he was going to lose her again.

Meanwhile, Kelly was having a hard time figuring out how to get rid of Charlotte. "I'm completely clueless on how to get rid of the Witch. My first spell didn't seem to phase her. I think we're going to have to destroy her". she said to Elliot. While Elliot cooked, she stood over her spell book.

"Which witch is it?" Elliot asked, turning away from the stove. He was wearing a light blue cooking apron that stated, "My Cooking is Heavenly" and holding a spatula.

"It's Charlotte Maggie's nemesis over at Stanford. I've done tried several spells to get rid of her, and nothing seems to be working". Kelly sighed and kept leafing through the book. She suddenly glanced at Elliot's apron and what it said and begin to smirk. "Nice Apron".

"Um, yeah, it was a gag gift from Maggie a couple years ago," Elliot grinned. "Don't deny. You know I look adorable in this." He glanced over Kelly's shoulder and pondered over the name Charlotte. "Oh! You know what...Charlotte is part of a right of passage for you, Maggie and Jessica in Witchcraft..." Elliot trailed off. "For the curse on Stanford to break, you're going to have to kill her." Elliot flipped to a page in Kelly's spell book, on the left of the page, it had material for summoning a witch, on the right, it told how to kill a high-level witch. He pointed to it.

Kelly got a sick feeling at the pit of her stomach. She hoped that it wouldn't come down to this, her having to kill a person. No, not a person she had to correct herself. An evil Witch that was going to surely destroy them all within a few days or a week if her spells didn't work. Kelly looked at the page and said out loud "It says we have to find a way to burn the Witch after we summon her. Once she is dead, then the curse will be lifted off of Stanford and off of Dean." Kelly sighed "I guess I have to get the others to help me. After we eat supper that is." Kelly looked at Elliot and added "Yes, you do look adorable in that apron". she managed a smile.

Elliot kissed her. "You can do this. You just have to remember, she is not a person. She is evil." Elliot put some food onto Kelly's plate. "Maggie can help with the fire bit. She's really good with fire and water elements."

Kelly kissed him back and nodded. " I'm good with fire's to since I'm a firestarter. With both of mine and her powers, we should be able to take her down". She got her fork and knife ready to dig into the delicious steak and pasta side dish set before. Elliot even made salad with the meal "Wow. Elliot. This looks good!"

"Let's just hope it tastes good," grinned Elliot. He knew Kelly was nervous about having to kill, but he figured he may be able to take her mind off of it.

Kelly tried some of everything "This is delicious. You know, if you weren't with the FBI, you could have a great career being a Chef".

"Hm...yeah but that wouldn't put my powers to good use. Maybe when I retire from the FBI..." he said.

Kelly nodded understanding. "Yeah. Cooking will always be there during retirement. Maybe then we can own a restaurant together". Kelly liked to cook sometimes when it came to baking. But most of the time, she let Elliot cook. After supper was over, Kelly called up Jess and Maggie three way on her cell "Maggie, I need you and Jess to get rid of Charlotte as soon as possible. I found a summon spell and we have to kill her with fire".

Maggie was laying down with Dean. "I can be by later tonight if you want me to," she said.

Kelly "Okay great. How is Dean doing by the way? Did you find him in time?" she asked.

"Yeah, Dean's a lot better," replied Maggie as she swatted Dean's hands away from tickling her stomach. He was definitely back to normal.

Jess who had been quiet and listening spoke up "I can be there in a bout an hour myself. We just have to give John Dean his first bath. I think he's excited already about it".

"Sounds good to me," Maggie said.

A few hours later Kelly got everything she needed together. Then she waited for the others to get their.

Maggie kissed Dean good-bye and then used a spell to transport herself to Kelly's. She carried a bag with a few ingredients and her book of shadows. "Ready to get rid of something evil?" she asked Kelly cheerfully.

Kelly stood over her things making sure she had everything ready. She grew more and more nervous about having to kill something evil. She wiped her hands on her jeans and tried to hide her nerves. "Yeah, I guess so though I'm not too happy about it. "

Jess appeared moments later looking a bit exhausted. "Sorry I'm late. John Dean took forever to get to sleep."

"It's ok," Maggie said to Jessica. She wondered how the other two would handle this. As far as Maggie knew, this would be their first time killing anything. She was lucky she had experience as a hunter. She gave Kelly's hand a squeeze. "We can do this,' she said.

Kelly slightly smiled at Maggie. Her hand was still clammy which was odd for her. "I hope so. I just don't know how I feel about taking Charlotte's life". Kelly was glad to have friends like these. Just having Maggie and Jess here would make all the difference and maybe make this thing over with soon enough. "I've never had to kill anyone before".

"Charlotte isn't anyone. She's not even a person. Just think of how many people she's killed at Stanford today." Maggie reminded her.

"And she's evil. A total Monster. Monsters deserve to be killed". added Jessica.

Kelly looked at both of them and agreed "Your both right. Let's get this over with". she began to summon the spell for the Witch.

Maggie and Jessica joined in the chanting. Earlier, Maggie had placed quartz around the circle that Charlotte would appear in. The quartz would hold her in place until the three witches could kill her.

Charlotte soon appeared in the circle near the quartz. "Oh Great. Now I've been summoned by some Campus losers. What do you girls want?" she asked.

Kelly looked at Charlotte her eyes had gone black. And her hair changed some to as well. "Charlotte, you've gone too far with all the killings around Campus. It has to stop".

Charlotte smirked "You think you've seen the last of me? Not by a long shot".

"This will be the last of you." Maggie said simply. She snapped and the wood around Charlotte's feet began to burn.

Charlotte began to scream. The fire burned her shoes and feet and it hurt so bad! "Nooooo. You can't do this!!! You can't!!! You'll be sorry!!!!" she glared at Kelly trying to make her feel guilty.

Kelly didn't let Charlotte bother her. She joined Maggie and using her powers, Kelly made Charlotte burn more and more fire surrounded her. When Jess joined them, soon Charlotte went up in flames screaming all the way.

There was a small explosion and then nothing was left of Charlotte except some ashes on the ground. Maggie plopped down on the floor, exhausted. "Ok, now all we have do to is throw the ashes in the ocean, let it carry them away and we are good to go."

Kelly's eyes and hair returned to normal. She got a empty vase from nearby and swept Charlotte's ashes into it. Elliot lived near the Ocean so emptying Charlotte's ashes wouldn't be a bit of a problem. "Me and and Elliot can handle the ashes. What do you girls wanna do? We could eat popcorn and catch up on things".

"Sounds great to me," Maggie said. She stayed sitting on the floor, however. "It's been such a long week."

Jess rubbed her shoulders as if massaging them. "I know tell me about it. It's a bit tough being a mother for the first time. John Dean cries every night. And I tend to lose some sleep".

Kelly smiled at her slightly "Welcome to motherhood".

"If you need any help, you know you can call us. Besides, Dean needs to spend some quality time with his nephew." Maggie grinned.

"I don't know if I like the idea of them two spending time together. He might teach him the wrong things". said Jess unsure if it was wise for Dean to be doing babysitting.

Kelly began to smirk. "Dean Winchester babysitting? Now that's something I'd like to see or hear about. Maggie, could you video tape the whole thing?"

Maggie laughed. "Yes I will video tape it. And don't worry, Jess. I will supervise Dean the whole time."

"My mind will rest easy knowing you'll be there". said Jess. She relaxed on a nearby sofa.

Kelly looked at them she thought this would be the perfect time to discuss tour plans. "Me and Elliot have been planning my Summer tour together. It's good that Maggie and Dean could baby-sit. Maybe they can do that while we're on the road. And Sam could bring John Dean when he visits us. I've invited Nickelback to open up for me next Summer. I'm so excited."

"That sounds great! I'm really glad you two are going together," Maggie said. "I'll try to see you when I can, but I'm teaching a couple summer classes."

Kelly smiled "Me to. Elliot's a really great guy and he's proved to me that not all guys are jerks out there. Did you know he's got a great singing voice and is really talented at songwriting? We've written a few songs together recently. And when we sing together, it's just perfect".

"Elliot sings harmony and writes songs? That's really cool. I didn't know that about him". said Jess. "Are you going to hire another backup singer?"

Kelly shook her head. "Both you and Elliot will sing backup with me. I figured he could do that while he plays guitar. He'll have one of those microphones that you wear around your face".

"Awesome". said Jess.

"Sounds fun." Maggie came back into the living room from the kitchen, bearing popcorn.

Kelly leaned back relaxing herself. Then she noticed Dean's engagement ring was back on her finger. "I take it, you put the ring back on? Have you two scheduled a date yet?" she was happy the two was still engaged.

"Not yet. We've been kinda busy...making up," grinned Maggie.

Kelly looked at her friend and grinned "The best part is when you make up and completely forget what you two were mad at each other in the first place. How is he health-wise?"

"He seems back to normal," Maggie replied.

"He's very lucky to have you Maggie and he realizes that. Sam says he used to be afraid of commitment and had trust issues with people". said Kelly.

Maggie smiled and thanked Kelly.

6 months later, Kelly and the band were getting ready to go on a tour. They had practiced all their songs and Choreography. Kelly even had dancers that would dance with her on a number of fast songs. The only thing she was missing, was another guitar player. Both her, Elliot, and Jess sounded great together.

Introducing Ali Larter as Sandy Carter.

Sandy Carter was out in the front row waiting to audition for Kelly's band. She had heard there was going to be one more Audition held for several band member positions. She played a few sounds off her Electric Guitar and begin singing to herself low trying to control her nerves. Sandy looked great. She had Dark Auburn hair that fell past her shoulders, and she wore mostly dark colors when it came to clothes and Jeans. When the band stopped practicing, Sandy stood up ready to audition.

Kelly spotted the girl on the front row and waved to her. She motioned for her to come up onstage. "You must be Sandy who signed up to Audition".

The girl smiled and nodded "It's Sandy Carter. I can do more than just play Guitar. I love to sing to".

Kelly smiled "Okay. Go ahead and show us what you can do".

Feeling more nervous Sandy strummed some more cords and began to sing "Black Velvet".


	5. Elliot Proposes to Kelly

Elliot tried to stifle a yawn. He grew bored not having anything to do really.

Jess watched the young girl's performance she thought Sandy was really talented and hoped she would make a good new addition to the band. She walked over to where Elliot was and noticed he looked bored and didn't seem to like Sandy all that much. "Hey Elliot! Are you sure your going to be able to handle being Kelly's bodyguard and her guitarist to? Cause looks like to me, your already exhausted just from practice!" she slightly teased her friend.

Elliot grinned. "I can handle it." He glanced at Sandy and lowered his voice. "I get a really weird vibe off of her." Something about Sandy bugged him and he just couldn't figure it out.

Jess's eyebrow raised "Is that so? Hmmm Weird. I never can read people that good like you and Maggie can. Guess that's not one of my talent's." Jess was currently hot and wanted some water.  
She wasn't used to being onstage as much as Kelly and it was easy to get hot there. "I think I'm going to get some bottle water. You want some?" Jess's stage outfit was a black t-shirt that looked like it had a white shirt underneath and she wore black leggings. Her blonde hair had recently been cut short.

Kelly liked Sandy instantly after hearing her music. "Your in the band. Congratulations!" both her and Sandy hugged.

Sandy was excited. She looked at Kelly and smiled "You won't regret this".

"No thanks," Elliot said to Jessica. He started feeling ill after Sandy and Kelly hugged. "Listen, I'm going to run outside for some air, ok?" He walked out the back door. What was going on? Who was Sandy, really? Elliot usually didn't get these feelings for no reason.

"Sure, no problem", said Jess as she watched Elliot go outside. Something was actually bothering Elliot about Sandy, and that left Jess feeling a bit confused. Was there something about Sandy she should know about? Jess got some bottled water from a cooler nearby and that's when Kelly and Sandy walked up to her.

Kelly "I've got to introduce you to the entire band. Everyone is really great and nice". she assured Sandy. "Jess! I want you to meet Sandy Carter, she's going to be playing the Electric Guitar and singing backup with you and Elliot".

Jess turned to face Sandy. The girl seemed friendly. Sandy extended her hand and she shook it. "It's very nice to meet you".

"You To". Sandy replied back.

Kelly looked at Jess she expected Elliot to be nearby. "Where is Elliot?"

Jess "He had to go for a run to get some fresh air". she said "He should be back soon. I think he wasn't feeling to well".

Elliot was outside for about five minutes before he was able to come back in. He walked up to Kelly and put his arm around her waist. "So what's going on?" he asked.

She leaned against him smiling "We've got a new band member. You should meet her. Her name is Sandy Carter and she's our newest Electric guitar player and background singer".

Sandy came up to meet Elliot. She checked him out from head to toe. He was very handsome almost like a movie star! She flashed her famous grin "You must be Elliot Parker. Kelly's mentioned your in the band. I'm very pleased to meet you". She extended her hand for him to shake. It looked like she had a major crush on him already.

Elliot shook her hand, but then immediately put his arm back around Kelly. "Nice to meet you too," he said, smiling. When they shook hands, Elliot knew instantly that Sandy was a witch. Something about her was definitely fishy.

When Sandy and Jess went off to get everyone some drinks, Kelly leaned back into Elliot. She was so exhausted from all the dancing and singing! She hadn't realized how bad of shape she really was in. She needed to start exercising more maybe she'd go to a local gym while being on tour "I'm so tired, and my whole body feels like it's sore. Mostly my arms and my legs. I know it's been months since I've been on tour, but I didn't realize how not in shape I am!" Kelly's face looked hot and flushed, and her hair was matted with sweat. She couldn't wait to take a shower soon.

Elliot just smiled. "I think you still look beautiful. Hey, are we still on for our date tonight?"

Kelly smiled back looking at him. "Of course! I just need to shower or take a nice relaxing bath and pick out something nice to wear, then we can go on our date. Both her and Elliot walked to their brand new tour bus which waited for them. Kelly had gotten a new tour bus because she just didn't want the other one because of what happened to her band last time. Taking her key out, she unlocked the bus. "The others will be here later on tonight. I'll be in the shower or bath." then she turned to him and grinned "Wanna join me?"

"Obviously.." Elliot winked. He got up and followed Kelly to the bathroom.

Kelly liked having Elliot join her in the shower. She grinned as he winked and opened the bathroom door. She put a sign on the door that said Occupied and started the shower. She slipped out of her clothes and watched Elliot as he stripped.

Elliot pulled Kelly in the shower with him and began to wash her hair.

Kelly relaxed against him and enjoyed it as he washed her hair. "You know, I'm really glad you joined my band and that we met. You've been so good to me".

"Nah, I'm the lucky one here," Elliot said.

Kelly turned around to face him after he was done washing her hair "I just don't ever want to take us for granted you know? Some people just take everything they have for granted".

Elliot kissed her and ran his hands over her curves. "Never."

Kelly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck urging him to come closer. She loved the feel of his hands on her.

Elliot kissed from Kelly's neck down to her breast while his hands played around her thighs.

Kelly leaned in close to him and began to moan in pleasure as he began to touch her. She rubbed her hands all over his back and along his muscles.

Elliot picked Kelly up, so her back was against the shower wall and then entered her slowly, teasing her at first.

Kelly moaned some more and gazed into his eyes. "Give me more of you, Elliot". she managed to get out.

Elliot smirked and kissed her before he went all the way in and soon the two were going at it in the shower, and after that, they continued on Kelly's bed.

After a good 40 minutes of having great sex with Elliot, the two laid in bed and drank some champagne. "That was great, wasn't it?" asked Kelly. She leaned into his chest.

"Always is," grinned Elliot, kissing the top of her head.

"You know, once we get on the road, we'll have a room all to ourselves. This one". she said.

"Yeah, it'll be nice." Elliot checked the time. He kissed Kelly and said, "Get dressed. We've got a date."

Kelly kissed him back and watched him go "Will do. I'll be ready soon". Kelly went to her closet to decide what to wear. She chose a dark blue dress which had roses on it that were also a light blue. Then she curled her brown locks with a curling iron and put on very little makeup. Some blush, gray eyes-shadow, and some lip-gloss that had a hint of red. Then she put on some black dress shoes and was all set to go. She got out her small purse and joined Elliot. She stepped out of the bedroom and into the tour bus hallway "I'm ready". she said.

"You look amazing," Elliot said. He led Kelly to his car, which had a picnic basket in the back seat. He drove them to the park and got a blanket out of the trunk for them to sit on. Elliot pulled out a home cooked meal and two wine glasses. He popped a bottle of champagne and poured Kelly a glass.

Kelly looked around as they got out " , a picnic in the park. It's been so long since I've done anything like this anything that's close to normal". she took the champagne and sipped it then she looked at Elliot "I know it's not my birthday or anything, what is the occasion?" Kelly thought that maybe Elliot wanted to celebrate her going back on the road.

"Well, I found this box...and I thought you might like what's inside." Elliot pulled a small black box from his pocket. Inside sat a two carat diamond ring on a platinum band. Elliot grinned when Kelly opened the box. "Will you marry me, Kelly?"

Kelly stared at the ring in the box before her in total surprise. She hadn't expected this one coming, Elliot's proposal. She looked at the ring then up at Elliot when he asked her the question. Soon, she got real excited and started to squeal "Yes, Elliot I will!" she hugged his neck and waited for him to put it on her finger. "Ask me again, just so I know this is real". she begged him.

Elliot grinned as he slipped the ring on Kelly's finger. "Will you marry me?"

Kelly hugged him again close to her "Yes, I will Elliot". she couldn't once again believe he had proposed. Wait until the others heard about this. "Think we should start telling everyone?" she asked.


	6. Kelly gets drugged then gets sick

"Of course," Elliot said. "As soon as you want."

"We can as soon as we get through eating. I'm starved don't know about you". Kelly sat down and began to dig through the food, she felt unually hungry for some odd reason.

"Me too." Elliot served Kelly some food and then dug in himself.

They had a nice picnic in the park and spent some time talking . Soon it was time to go back to the bus. They were leaving out tonight for the first gig of the fall tour. Once back at the bus everyone was ready to go. Even Sam and little John Dean were going along for the ride that way Jess wouldn't ever bealone or by herself. Kelly and Elliot walked back onto the bus eager to share the great news. Kelly "Me and Elliot have some news to share with everyone."

Suddenly, all the band members got quiet. Jess and Sam stopped talking and Jess looked at Kelly "What is the news?"

Kelly grinned "Elliot proposed to me. We're engaged!" she showed everyone the ring.

"Took you long enough," Sam joked with Elliot, who rolled his eyes.

Kelly showed off the ring to the other band members who were really happy for pretended to be surprised but she was a bit disapointed on the inside Elliot was taken? Now, she might have a problem with that. She put on another fake smile and said to Kelly "That's fantastic".

Kelly got out some wine so that they could all do a toast together "We should do a toast. On the new Engagement, The new Tour, and The new filled everyone's glasses with the red wine. "To all good things, and a fresh start". everyone agreed with her and raised their Kelly drank her glass she immediately started to feel sick and dizzy afterwards. She started to faint.

Elliot swiftly caught her. "Kelly?" He ignored everyone's questions and set Kelly on the couch. "Kelly, come on, wake up.." He quickly called the nearest hospital and made Kelly an emergency appointment.

Kelly woke up a few minutes later wondering what on earth had happened. Did she just fainted? If so why? She remembered feeling sick and then fainting right on the spot. She still felt a bit nauseated. She looked at Elliot who stood right above her "Elliot? I don't feel so good".

"We're going to the doctor in about thirty minutes. Want me to help you to the car?" he asked.

Kelly nodded. "I do need some help there. I'm a bit disoriented so sorry I fainted on everyone". she murmured. She began to feel qeasy again "First,I think I need to go to the bathroom".

Sandy began to grin. the drug she had slipped in Kelly's drink when everyone wasn't looking at her began to work! If she could get rid of Kelly soon, she would have Elliot all to herself, then she would have Kelly's stardom, and her own beau! She sipped her drink quietly.

"Ok." Elliot walked Kelly on to the bathroom.

Sam glanced at Sandy. What was up with this girl? He definitly saw why Elliot didn't like her.

The moment Kelly walked into the bathroom with Elliot's help, she went over to the toilet and began to throw up. Her whole body seemed to quiver and it felt like she was coming down with something. She threw up more.

Sandy caught Sam watching her closely as almost as if he knew what she was up to. Being quiet nosy aren't you Winchester? her thoughts and expression asked him. Well, you can't proved I done anything, I'll just deny the whole thing to Kelly. And the stupid girl will believe me. If you don't want anything to happen to Jess, The baby, or Kelly, you'll keep quiet! her thoughts told him . Sandy just glared over at Sam and her expression then changed to what are you looking at?

Sam smirked. Sandy was scared of him. Good. He would have to talk to Elliot later.

Elliot suddenly had a thought. They couldn't go to the hospital. he quickly got his cellphone out of his pocket and called Maggie. "Hey, Maggie, can you work a little mojo and meet us on the tour bus? Kelly is really sick."

Maggie yawned. "Yeah, I'll be right there." Maggie told Dean were she was going and then snapped her fingers, appearing by Kelly in the bathroom. "What's up?" she asked.

Kelly explained to Maggie how she had been feeling lately and what had happened to her when she took a sip of red wine. She told Maggie she had been feeling sick a lot lately mostly in the mornings and at night sometimes. She layed near the toilet almost afraid she might throw up again.


	7. Kelly's good news

Maggie just smiled. "Kelly, it sounds like you're pregnant."

Kelly's eyes grew wide. Pregnant? She knew she wanted kids, but that was like later on when she wasn't touring as much! "I'm Pregnant?!" she asked her again.

Maggie placed her hand on Kelly's stomach and her hand lit up blue. "Yeah, you're pregnant all right."

Kelly's eyes grew wider. "Oh man. This is gonna be some news. I really hope that Elliot and everyone else can handle it. What about the rest? I feel like I've been drugged with something."

Maggie placed a hand on Kelly's forehead and then bit her lip. "There was something in the last thing you drank. Who handed the drink to you? Does anyone here hold a grudge against you?"

Kelly tried to remember then she remembered it was Sandy who had handed her the drink she frowned "Sandy my new guitarist handed me the drink. But I don't think she has anything against got along ever since we met, she seemed friendly".

"What do Elliot and Sam think about her?" Maggie knew that both guys had a pretty good sixth sense about people.

Kelly thought a moment "They have their suspicions about her. They tell me they don't trust her one bit and that something about her is fishy".

"The guys are pretty good when it comes to stuff like that. I would have them look into it and don't take food or drink from anyone except Elliot." said Maggie.

Kelly nodded "Okay, How are we going to get this drug out of my system?"

Maggie sat Kelly down on the bathroom counter and held her hand. The drug flowed out of Kelly's fingertips into the sink.

Kelly thanked Maggie for stopping by to examine her and for getting rid of the drug. "I can't prove it was Sandy doing the whole thing. What should I do? Should we catch her in the act of doing something? I'm thinking about hiring Sam to be a second bodyguard just in case."

"You could just tell her that you don't need her. Pop stars fire people all the time for no reason. Find your inner bitch, Kelly!" Maggie paused and then said, "You don't need someone around who is a danger to you, especially now that you're pregnant. You have to think about your baby's safety as well."

Kelly nodded agreeing with Maggie "Then that's what I have do. I think I will fire her tonight". Her and Maggie talked some more and she set up another appointment with her to check on up on the baby in afew more months that way, she'd know the sex. Kelly asked for Elliot to come back into the bathroom.

Elliot walked in after Maggie had left. "What's up?" he asked.

Kelly turned to face him. She had freshened up quickly and rebrushed her teeth after Maggie had left. She turned to Elliot "Maggie says I'm pregnant". She wondered how Elliot would handle the news.

Elliot grinned. "Really? We're going to be parents?"

Kelly nodded then she said grinning back "Yeah. We're going to be parents. And your going to be a daddy".

"That's amazing." Elliot kissed her.

She kissed him back "You really think so?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. I think this is one of the best things that could have happened for us." he said.

Kelly hugged him "I just can't believe this is all happening so soon. Not that I don't mind it. It's just I wonder how everyone else including the Media is going to react. The Media has been going into a frenzy over my recent weight gain".

"The media is full of idiots. I think you look fabulous." Elliot said.

Kelly blushed then smiled at him "That's what I keep telling myself that they are a bunch of idiots and don't know the real me. You always know how to make me feel good would  
you feel about being in the spotlight, if I told everyone what a great fiance you were?" she asked.


	8. Sandy becomes Kelly

Elliot kissed her. "As long as you're there with me, I can handle anything."

Kelly kissed him back keeping her arms around his neck "I'll always be with you no matter where you go, Elliot". Then she paused and then said "I"m just not looking forward into firing Sandy".

"God. I'll fire her!" Elliot said. "I never liked her in the first place."

"Really? You can do that for me? Your a lifesavor Elliot!" she hugged him tighter.

"Yeah, you just get some rest. I'll fire Sandy." Elliot kissed Kelly's forehead and then went outside the bathroom. "Sandy, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Kelly finished using the bathroom, then after she washed up she went to her and Elliot's bedroom in the back past the bunkbeds, and layed down. Her mind drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Sandy looked up when Elliot called her name and joined him outside the bathroom "Yeah sure, what's up?" she asked him.

"Kelly's going to have to let you go. We really don't have a need for another back up," Elliot said with his arms folded.

Sandy's eyes went wide. Then she had an upset expression "I"m being fired? What did I do? Why wasn't I notified about this at the audition?"

"We didn't know at the audition or obviously there wouldn't have been an audition." Elliot's voice and eyes were cold.

Sandy glared at him 'How am I suppose to leave, and we're still on the road?" she asked. It would be 5 hours from now before they reached their next gig in San Diego California.

"We're buying you a plane ticket in San Diego and sending you home. Make sure you're packed," Elliot said.

Sandy kept glaring at him "Your both going to be so sorry for firing me. I'll make sure of it". she said hands on her hips and she moved closer to Elliot. "You think you've seen the lastof me, well your wrong Elliot". In the beginning, Sandy liked both Kelly and Elliot, now, they were enemies to her. And she was going to make them both pay.

Elliot raised an eyebrow and then leaned in close to Sandy so that no one else could hear. "I know you tried to poison Kelly. Come near her again and your life will end." Elliot walked to the bunk beds and sat down by Kelly.

Sandy glared at him as she watched him walk back to where Kelly was. "Jerk", she mumbled then went to the bathroom herself. Once she was in there, Sandy began to chant a spell that would put a curse on Kelly and Elliot to. "That'll teach them for messing with me". she said looking at herself in the mirror.

Kelly awoke the moment she felt someone slide into bed with her. She saw it was Elliot "Elliot? How did the firing go?" she asked whispering.

"Fine," Elliot said, putting his arms around her.

Kelly snuggled against his chest. "I've got a bad feeling she's going to try something against us. How many hours until we reach San Diego?" she still had sleep in her voice and hoped she'd have plenty of time to sleep before her show and for the David Letterman show later that night.

"You've got plenty of time for a nap," Elliot promised.

Kelly then drifted off back to sleep resting her head against Elliot's chest. She felt safe all snuggled up in his arms. She wondered if Angels slept, or did they spend all their time watching over people?

Elliot held Kelly as she drifted off. His thoughts on Sandy at first. He meant what he said. If she ever tried to hurt Kelly again, she would be in a world of hurt. Elliot moved one of his hands so it was on Kelly's stomach. He could hardly believe he was going to be father. He was determined that no one would ever cause his family pain, and if they did, they would be severely dealt with.

Much later that night......  
San Diego California at 7:00 pm,  
They had finally reached San Diego by that Evening. Kelly and the others complained about being hungry and wanted to stop somewhere to eat before sound check started. They had to be at the Arena around 7:30, so they had to stop somewhere quick and fast.

"I vote we go to Taco Bell. I could sure eat a Borrito right now". said Kelly's Drummer Stephen Young who was sitting on the couch.

"Me to. I hadn't been to Taco Bell in so long". said Kelly as she stretched her legs. She looked at the others "Me and Elliot have more news to tell. We're expecting a baby".

Jess's mouth popped open wide and for a minute, didn't say anything. But then she grinned and reached over to hug Kelly. "Wow. Your pregnant! This is some great news. We'll have to do some shopping together!"

"Congrats, man," Sam said to Elliot, clapping him on the back.

They arrived at Taco Bell Restaurant while Eddy the bus driver got the food. When he brought it back, everyone ate on the bus. And they had drinks. Sandy in the meantime left supposedly in a taxi to getto the nearest airport. Soon, after eating, everyone arrived at the Arena and got off the bus right away except for Sam and Jess who wanted to hug a few moments before Jess had to leave.

"I'm so going to miss my boys". Jess gave Sam and John Dean a kiss. "Take care of my son, will you?" Sam was staying behind on the bus to look after John Dean.

"Nah," Sam said. "We're just going to go to a wild party and I'm going to call Dean so that John can get tips on how to pick up girls," he joked.

Jess rolled her eyes and her expression said Men. Then she smiled at Sam and laughed at his joke "Dean shouldn't have to teach our boy about girls. Only your the one that should do that. The last thing Dean needs to teach our son is to be a pervert like he is".she kissed them one more time then said "I gotta go before they come after me". Jess was wearing a black outfit to match the band. Black dress pants, and a black top that showed her shoulders and was sparkly. Her long blonde hair had been cut short and it had been curled earlier. "You two behave yourselves!" she waved then made her way towards the arena.

Sam waved and then looked at his son. "Let's see what we can get into that will keep us both entertained."

The rehearsal went by very quickly and no problems rose. Kelly got dressed for her show back in her dressing room . For her stage outfit, she wore a red leather skirt, and a black silk shirt that showed hershoulders, wore her hair down with blonde highlights. She refreshened her makeup and was just ready to go. She was nervous. It had been awhile since she had been onstage and she was unsure how theAudience would react. Her last album did poorly. But lately her newest Album was racing the charts and that was a good thing. She then went to the stage and came out once her name was announced.

The show started off easy at first, and Kelly got back into the groove of things. She opened up her show with "My life would Suck without you" and the Audience sang along. Kelly was impressed theyknew it by heart. The next song "I do not Hook up" was when things began to get out of hand. She didn't notice her target sniper in the audience as she sang. It was Sandy disguised as just some regular concert guy moved closer to the stage took his gun up and fired hoping to hit Kelly.

Elliot appeared as if by magic and pushed Kelly out of the way. The bullet went through the back wall. The audience began to panic.

Stephen saw what was going on and stopped playing the Drums and got up to get the mic "Everyone please calm down, there's no need to run and it'll just cause a stampede". He tried to calm the Audience but didn't succeed. Everyone in a hurry went out in a mad dash for the doors. Jess stood staring at everything in horror. Never before had she even thought of a Sniper at a show before. Who could hate Kelly so much? she wondered.

Kelly felt herself go down on the floor with Elliot on top of her. She looked around to see who had started the shooting, but by the time she looked they were gone.

"We gotta get you back on the bus," Elliot said. He quickly ushered Kelly out of the auditorium and onto the bus. He checked all the areas to make sure that no one was in there. Elliot held Kelly's hand as he called the local police to tell them about the incident.

Kelly was impressed with how quickly he handled things as being her bodyguard. It had been the right thing to do to hire him as one. She stood close to him wondering why on earth anyone would want to shoot her. Then it occured to her Sandy. But Sandy wasn't the one who shot at her, a man did . All of this was so confusing to nodded at what Elliot said. "We have to reschedule this, the fans are going to be so disappointed!"If anyone knew her well, Kelly hated to let her fans down.

"We need to worry about you first," Elliot said. He sat Kelly down on one of the bunk beds. His phone rang. Elliot picked up and it was one of the local policemen saying that they caught the woman who had done it. She was dressed as a man and refused to tell them her name. "Are you up to going to the police station?" Elliot asked Kelly.

"I guess I am. Let's go get this over with". Kelly followed him out of the bus into a rental car that Elliot had for them. Within minutes they were at the station.

"Catching her wasn't that hard. Want to see her now?" asked the officer.

Kelly nodded she stepped into the room where they had her and Kelly recognized her "That's Sandy!" she told Elliot.

Elliot glared at Sandy. Whatever the police had in store for her was nothing compared to what Elliot was going to do her.

Sandy smirked at them "I told you that you were going to pay for firing me. But you didn't listen!" she scowled when she saw Kelly "I thought I had shot you. I had missed."

Kelly folded her arms "You said I wasn't going to regret hiring you. But now I do!"she yelled at Sandy. Then she turned to Elliot "What are we going to do about her?"

"Let the police handle her," Elliot said, ushering Kelly outside. He had a special plan to visit Sandy that night in her jail cell.

Much later that night after a nap, Kelly got herself ready for the David Letterman show. She put on a black and white with flower designs dress that reached her ankles. She wasn't showing yet, so she was still somewhat slim. Looking through her jewelry, she found some white gold hoop earrings and slipped them on. Next she applied some makeup. Stepping into her heals, she was about ready to go out the door when Sandy suddenly appeared before her. Kelly glared "Sandy, what are you doing here? Your suppose to be in jail!" Kelly wanted to scream.

Sandy grabbed Kelly's mouth with her hand "Shut up! Your not going anywhere tonight. I'm doing the David Letterman show tonight. I can't have you revealing that your Elliot's fiance' and you can't announce your pregnancy news! Kelly struggled as Sandy disappeared with her. They appeared in a abandoned building somewhere "I can't have you ruining things for me. Elliot and I belong together! Sandy tied Kellyup starting with her hands, and feet. Then she locked her in the room. "No one will find you unless I tell them where you are".

Kelly looked at Sandy terrified. "The others and Elliot, they will see right through you! They will know your not me!" In horror, she watched as Sandy transformed herself into Kelly .

Sandy looked down at Kelly "I don't think so. I already know a lot about you". Sandy left the room.


	9. Elliot saves Kelly from Sandy

As soon as Sandy left the room, someone grabbed her wrist.

Elliot spun her around and said harshly, "Nice try, Sandy." Elliot had been tailing Kelly since she left. He wasn't stupid enough to let her out of his sight. Elliot twisted Sandy's arm around so that she couldn't move. "Time for you to pay." Using his powers, Elliot took away Sandy's voice. He glared at her and his powers slowly crushed her windpipe, suffocating her. After he was done with that, Elliot left her body on the ground, removing all traces of his DNA.

He stepped over Sandy's body and opened the door. He then rushed in and untied Kelly. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" he asked.

Kelly hugged Elliot after the moment he untied her. She was so glad to see him and was afraid she'd never get to see him again if Sandy could manage to fool him. "I'm okay. She just mostly tied me up and brought me here because she was going after did you know where I was?" Kelly was amazed she didn't know that Elliot had a special connection to her and as an Angel could follow her every where she hugged him tight to her.

Elliot kissed her. "I'll always know where you are."

Kelly kissed him back "I don't know what I'd do without you Elliot". she said "Your always there when I need you".

"I always will be," Elliot promised.

Much, much later that night on the late show.......

Right After Kelly sung two songs, "My Life would suck without you", and her newest single "Aready Gone", she was invited to sit with Dave on his couch. She talked to David about her new album, new tour that just started, and her new band.

David letterman "So, your pretty happy these days aren't you? I heard there was another reason why you were so happy. Care to tell us?" he smiled. The audience cheered wanting to hear more.

Kelly laughed "Sure, no problem. The good news is that I'm engaged, and expecting a baby".

David Letterman "By whom? Is it someone we know? Perhaps another Fellow American Idol singer?"

Kelly laughed again "No. Definately not another American Idol Singer. He's my bodyguard and guitarist his name is Elliot Parker and he's one of the main reasons why I'm so happy".

David looked around the audience "I think we need to meet this gentleman. Elliot Parker, will you come out?"

Elliot looked surprised. He hadn't expected to be called out. Luckily he was in street clothes: a button down shirt and black slacks. Elliot walked out on the stage and smiled at Kelly, knowing that if he looked at her only, he wouldn't be that nervous.

Kelly smiled back at him and stood up giving him a hug to make him more comfortable she whispered in his ear "Just relax, and be yourself". she kept hugging him then looked at him.

The audience roared its approval of Elliot, and some of them mostly women cheered and whistled.

Elliot laughed and gave a small wave to the audience.

When the clapping died down, David asked Elliot "So Elliot, how did you and Kelly meet?"

"I was assigned to a case Kelly was involved in."said Elliot.

Kelly added "Elliot is an FBI Agent. We also met through a close friend of his which also happens to be a friend of mine. Elliot was there for me and helped me get over my band's horrible were all mysteriously murdered awhile back and I kept thinking the whole thing was my fault which it wasn't and Elliot finally convinced me of that".

"Yeah, our friend Maggie was good enough to help me meet Kelly." added in Elliot.

David "Sounds like a great way to meet. So, was it love at first sight eh?" he grinned at both of them.

"Well, it definitely was for me," Elliot replied.

"It was for me as to. I've never met anyone like Elliot and there was this I guess you could say wild Chemistry between us and whenever we talked, it's like we understood each other". said Kelly.

David "What was it about her that made you fall for her? For her fans and everyone else, It's the music". David Joked. The Audience laughed.

"It's her amazing personality. The way she laughs. How when she looks at me, I know that no matter what's going on it's going to be ok," Elliot said.

"Sounds like a nice guy. Kelly what made you fall for Elliot?" asked David.

Kelly thought a moment "Let's see, besides from his good looks, Elliot isn't like some guys I know. He's not a jerk, really cares about what I have to say and lets me know my opinions matter. He also listens to me vent from time to time without complaining about it. He's there when I need a shoulder to cry on and someone to talk to. When your famous, you don't have that many people you can turn to. He wasreally there for me when at times I thought I was going to have a mental breakdown". she thought back to when her band was killed.

(Flashback)

Kelly didn't know how she was going to make it without her band. How would she get another one? And the Enquirer was having a field day with her to. Did Kelly Murder her band? Last one seen The Band alive! She sat on the couch on her bus crying.

Elliot came and sat down beside her. "Kelly, don't worry. We're going to clear you name." He put his arm around her.

Kelly looked at him "I hope so. I can't go to jail. My singing career will be over if I do". she leaned into him.

Elliot kissed Kelly's cheek. "Between Sam, Dean, myself and Maggie, don't worry. We've got your back."

"I'm so lucky to have you guys. I don't know what I deserved to have such great friends". she said.

"Just got lucky, I guess," Elliot smirked.

"Yeah, you could call it that. Say, don't you have a girlfriend waiting for you back home?" she didn't know that Elliot was into her and didn't have any girlfriends.

"Nah," Elliot said. "That's part of why I'm here, actually. Maggie wanted to set us up before all this happened."

Kelly's eyes grew wide. "Maggie playing match maker. That's a bit odd in of it's self. But she did a good job at choosing you". she smiled.

"Maggie's good at matchmaking."said Elliot.

Kelly smiled "Yes, she is. But you know, if you don't want to hook up with me and don't feel anything for me, that's fine to". Kelly knew that some set ups never worked. She hoped that wasn't hers or Elliots case."I have a crazy career". she added.

"I know that, but I don't mind. I'd like to get to know you better. You intrigue me," Elliot said.

"I"m intrigueing? Sweet. I'd like to get to know you better to". Kelly said little did she and Elliot both know, that her band's killer was watching her that moment.

Elliot laughed and hugged her. "We'll sort everything out."

Kelly told Elliot most things about her that week, but she didn't tell him her secret about being a Witch Yet. That will come with time she thought. She barely knew the guy! Kelly told him that she liked to hit the gym while being on the road in between interviews. And she enjoyed going to spas. Kelly also admitted that when she exercised, she liked to exercise to the Backstreet Boys and Nsync. She also told Elliot her favorite singer was Reba Mcentire, and that she had a crush on an actor named Paul Walker. "In School, whenever I felt bummed just looking at his poster in my locker or in my bedroom made the days o much better". she said blushing to the roots of her skin.

Elliot grinned. "That's kind of adorable."

Kelly smiled. "Then there's some relaxing things I like doing. Like meditating, breathing exercises because they help you to relax. And I love to read. So what about you? Got any hobbies?"


	10. Meg gets caught

"Running. I do like meditating. I read a lot.." Elliot rambled on for a few minutes. "And I also like talking to interesting people."

Kelly looked thoughtful "Ever tried doing people watching? It's very fascinating".

"Actually, yeah. It's a favorite pastime of mine, but I didn't want you to think I'm crazy," Elliot grinned.

"I would never think your crazy.I do people watching from the stage a lot of times and I try to read what their thinking of the show. Some of their thoughts is good and others, most of the time I don't want to know." said Kelly blushing a bit. After attending some shows, she found out a good number of the males had a crush on her. Just then on the tv came a brief news report about Kelly. The Reporter "And thisjust in. Superstar singer Kelly Clarkson suspected of murdering her own band. Did she or did she not do it?" One good way of ruining her good mood thought Kelly. She had several interviews with thepress this week wanting to know the truth. How was she going to convince everyone she wasn't guilty? "Ugh. I can't never watch the news anymore. It's all trash about me! I walk in the stores, and The National Enquirer has labeled me a murderer. And I have interviews scheduled tomorrow on this subject. I don't want to go to them but I have to otherwise people will think I have something to hide".

"We'll get a representative to go in for you. Maggie wouldn't mind doing it." said Elliot.

"Do I have to go in with her? Or, does she just go in and handle things?" asked Kelly.

"She can just go in and handle it."said Elliot.

The next day was the day of the Public Press Conference. Kelly stayed in her tour bus, trying to gather some of her things to go move in Jess and Sam's Dorm apartment temporarly, she watched theconference on tv, and Maggie was answering the questions with complete confidence. Kelly listened to her friend while waiting on Elliot to come and get her.

Reporter- "Is it true, Is Kelly guilty of murdering her Band members?" The blonde woman reporter didn't miss a moment to ask that question.

"It's not true at all and we will not answer any more questions on the subject." Maggie said and stayed firm with that point.

More pictures flashed of Maggie and The blonde wrote down what all Maggie said "Do you work for Ms. Clarkson?" she asked Maggie.

"Obviously," Maggie said, and then walked back inside.

Kelly finished packing her things and then turned to go into the bathroom for something, then she bumped into Meg Masters. A rival of hers and the Winchesters. "Meg, what are you doing here?"Kelly hissed wishing she had something to kill Meg with. A knife, gun, anything!

Meg looked at Kelly with a look that said she didn't care about what happened to Kelly. "I killed your band and now the World thinks you done it. I don't think anyone would miss you much if I killed you. Where's Mr. Bodyguard?"

Kelly swallowed hard "Elliot's gone running. He should be back shortly. If I were you, I wouldn't stick around".

Meg laughed "I don't scare easily Kelly. You'll be dead by the time anyone gets here and I promise I'll make this quick". with a wave of her hand, Meg flung Kelly across the bus's living room floor. Kelly's head hit the counter top of a table. "Oops. I think I did some damage". then Meg laughed.

"Not as much as I'm about to do to you, bitch." Elliot appeared as if by magic behind Meg. He quickly used a knife designed to kill demons to slit Meg's throat. Elliot rushed over to Kelly. He scooped her into his arms. "Kelly are you okay?"

Kelly groaned as she looked up at Elliot. Her head was aching now, and so was her back. Being throwed into tables or walls was no fun at all. "My head and back hurts". she mumbled. She was glad to see Elliot and had feared Meg was going to try to possess her. Blood trickled down Kelly's forehead some but she was concious.

Elliot placed a hand on her forehead and used his powers to heal Kelly. "Let's get you to the couch." He picked her up and then layed her down. "I caught Meg's confession on tape. Your name is cleared."

Kelly smiled gratefully to him "I'm glad to hear that. And I'm glad that anytime I need you that you'll come to my rescue". she gazed at him.

"Good because I'm going to be around for a while." Elliot kissed her for the first time then.

Kelly kissed him back and put her arms around his neck. She wanted to just melt right into Elliot's chest because she felt safe in his arms and his warmth. She needed someone who would be there for her and be good to her. She felt the sparks between them fly and wondered if Elliot felt it to. Elliot was a great kisser!

Elliot grinned as Kelly kissed him back. He had been working so hard to get the courage to tell her how he felt. Was this the right time? Elliot kissed her again, enjoying holding her close to him.

Kelly kept kissing him back then she looked up at him "Something on your mind?" she asked.


	11. Is it really over?

"I just like you a lot more than I originally planned." he admitted.

Kelly blinked in response. Was she hearing right? Elliot Parker liked her a lot? She blushed "When you say you like me a lot, does that mean as more than just friends?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be kissing you otherwise," Elliot smiled.

Kelly smiled back at him "I like you a lot to Elliot. The feeling is mutual".

"Good." Elliot kissed her again.

(Flashback Ends)  
Kelly laughed at the Joke David letterman made just then about how some singers couldn't seem to get along at the BET awards. "There's always a fight breaking out there". The Audience laughed to. Then he turned to Kelly "The Show has decided to give you a surprise Kelly".

Kelly raised her eyebrows. "A surprise? What kind?"

David Grinned "An indoor on-air babyshower!!!!!!!!" as soon as he said that, the curtains pulled back and in came some ladies with shower gifts.

"This is sooooo sweet!" said Kelly exchanging a look with Elliot.

Elliot smiled. That was nice of the show.

Once loading all the stuff up in the bus, Kelly looked at him "My appointment with Maggie is next week" she said.

"Good thing we're headed that way." Elliot looked at Kelly. "Are you okay? You've been through at a lot with the whole Sandy thing this week."

Kelly looked at him, it was sweet of him to be concerned for her. "I'll be okay. It's just with everything going on this week, I'm just mostly exhausted and I feel like I could just sleep, sleep, eat then more sleep". she leaned against one of the bunk beds.

"Do you think we should reschedule the tour till after the baby is born?"Elliot asked.

Kelly sighed. She had thought of the solution to as well a few days ago. But she didn't want to let those fans down who had purchased tickets ahead of time "I have thought about that. But you know me,I don't like letting fans down and I rarely cancel any shows. But I also worry about getting to overworked. I just don't know that being on the road is a good idea after all I've been through and I don't want to stress the baby or me more".

"Yeah, but we need to do what's best for you and the baby."said Elliot.

Kelly nodded "I'll talk to Maggie some more and we'll see what she says if she says I'm too stressed to Tour further, then we can postpone the Tour til next year sometime".

Elliot hugged her. "I think that might be best."

Kelly hugged him tightly "I think your the best that's ever happened to me".

The End of Cursed The followup to this story will be Death's Design coming soon!


End file.
